Talk:Manticore/@comment-195.195.43.4-20150309124723/@comment-26120285-20151019032430
My eyes are wide open is I was stick to the wall. Manticore: He looks really cute when he is afraid I started to sweat and my eyes were red and my breathin was heavily faster Hellhound:Eh? He doesn't look well Ogre: I think we overpass with this cutie Chimaera: Let's go take him to the nurse. The chimaera and the manticore take my wrist and pull me but i take them off Manticore: Hey!! You're not in a well state, we just trying to help you sweetie Ogre: Seriously we are sorry, we just want to have you but we go to far this time Me:T-t-this...help....it burns....my....hands....my throath....run After saying this i kneel and starts to transform, my body changed and my skin turn full dark and my veins were really red that could be seen without problem, my heart grow strong that is visible from outside, my eyes turn black and red, my teeths were sharpen far to be normal human, my nails were claws as my nails of my feet too. Me: Kill....me...NO, YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!! As i stand on a position of hunting tiger i run through the halls and get out of the school. Manticore: What da hell happen?! Ogre: No idea but our sweetie need's our help Chimaera: (Snake) He should not go any further Hellhound: Let's find him before the school notice him As i run like a tiger my heart bump faster then i just reach to the front school some meters away, i passout by extreme exahustion. The girls find me without shirt and almost naked, they don't rape me instead the ogre take's me back to the school. I woke up on the nursery as i have a lot of scars on my chest Me: Didn't kill anyone? The nurse succubus look to me worried but ask me with a serious tone Nurse: Well look who woke up, how is it going? Me:*gasp* Bad, my first day and i put in danger everyone. Succubus: Not everyone, actually you didn't put anyone in danger. Me: Yes i did!! I almost kill 4 girls that bully me Succubus: Bully? Oh, no, no, no, no, they just want to meet you since you're the first one male in here, by the way, what was that form of yours? Me: When i got in danger or scared my heart start bumping faster of normal human and it is visible plus the curse of the ancient blood my father. Succubus: Oh my, well it seems you're now fine you can go back to your home, i will call your.. Before she could finish her sentence i tell her Me: My brothers. Succubus: Alright. As i stand up and pick up my rag of clothes i cover myself on a jacket i brought with me. Succubus: You have 4 lovers waiting you outside. She points to the main door, as i get out i see the manticore, ogre, hellhound and the chimaera sitting there, the school was already over but they wait me all the time in there, as soon they see me the grow happily and they all hug me All: Forgive us hubby!! Me: It's alright, at least i didn't kill anyone but promise you will not scare me anymore or put me in danger. All: We promise you Me:*cough* Excellent, now im going back to my home. All: Ummm, master? I turn around to see them kneeling to me. Chimaera: Please let us be with you, we would like be with you and you are really a handsome one. Hellhound: We sorry for causing this to you!! Ogre: We thought we lost you Manticore: Would you accept us like your harem? Me:*nod* All:*Eyes widen as they lunge to me* MASTER!! From now i got 4 wife's that they really protective and the most recognized guy in the school, i told them to put me this collar if i get out of control, they don't know why but they simply obeyed. We just take 1 class to separate and when the school ends they lunge to me and kiss me and you know what happens next.